


Breaking A Malfoy

by Severus1snape



Series: Hugo/Scorp [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Scorpius Malfoy, Dirty Talk, Dominant Hugo, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Hogwarts Houses, Kinks, M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Rimming, Slow Burn, Spanking, Submissive Scorpius, Top Hugo Weasley, Underage - Hugo is 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severus1snape/pseuds/Severus1snape
Summary: Being the youngest Weasley male alive to attend Hogwarts was hard on Ron all those years ago, and it´s even harder on his son Hugo. The pressure to do something special, that any male in the family hadn´t already done before you, was massive. Quidditch was out; there had been great beaters, chasers and his own dad had been a goal keeper. Hugo was way too big to become a seeker. Head boy, already done, multiple times in fact. Prefect, not a chance, because he was 15 now and hadn´t been made one. He would never be smarter than Al, even though, technically, he was part Potter, he would never be better looking than Louis, who´s probably the handsomest Weasley born, he graduated years ago, though. Hugo was good enough to make the Gryffindor team as a beater, he was smart enough to get many O´s, he was handsome enough to be popular. His dad had fought a war while at Hogwarts, and Hugo was about to beat them all, because he was going to break a Malfoy.





	1. The Sorting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Hi!  
> I have 3 WIPs including this one at the moment, why - because I love to write, and I need to have more than one on-going at the time for my muse to appear.  
> Hope you´ll enjoy all my story, if not, at least this one!  
> See you out there.  
> IF ANYONE WANTS TO BETA THIS (spelling and grammar) PLEASE LET ME KNOW!
> 
> ON HOLD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> /Sev.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Hugo goes to Hogwarts.

 

 **Title:** Breaking A Malfoy

 

 

 **Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything Harry Potter related, Jo does, I just play with them for fun, and no money.

 

 

 **Resume:** Being the youngest Weasley male alive to attend Hogwarts was hard on Ron all those years ago, and it´s even harder on his son Hugo. The pressure to _do_ something special, that any male in the family hadn´t already done before you, was massive. Quidditch was out; there had been great beaters, chasers and his own dad had been a goal keeper. Hugo was way too big to become a seeker. Head boy, already done, multiple times in fact. Prefect, not a chance, because he was 15 now and hadn´t been made one. He would never be smarter than Al, even though, technically, he was part Potter, he would never be better looking than Louis, who´s probably the handsomest Weasley born, he graduated years ago, though. Hugo was good enough to make the Gryffindor team as a beater, he was smart enough to get many O´s, he was handsome enough to be popular. His dad had fought a war while at Hogwarts, and Hugo was about to beat them all, because he was going to _break_ a Malfoy.

 

 

 **Warnings:** Mild Dubious Consent, M/M, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Kinks, Spanking, Slow-Burn, Underage – Hugo is 15, Happy Ending – I promise, Bottom Scorpius, Top Hugo, Submissive Scorpius, Dominant Hugo, Eventually Mpreg.

 

 

 **Author´s notes:** I read the most amazing Hugo/Scorp story by My_thestral called ´To have and to hold´; go read it! I was intrigued with this pairing after that, and I simply had to write my own, it probably won´t come close to being as great at the story mentioned above, but I´ll try anyway. My chapters are always short: around 2,000 words, because that´s my writing style, and I have other WIPs, so now you know.

The first 5 chapters will kind of be the introduction and the story will pick up in action from then on. I´m thinking it will be between 20 and 50 chapters, depending on what my brain decides upon.

In a future chapter: _“´I´ll do better than any of them, because I´m going to save your entire family, Scorpius. A precious bloodline that won´t fall apart  - when you would break down as the pressure to pretend to be a true Malfoy would get to you - now that you´ll have me. As a bonus, I´d save my own bloodline too, because your family would repay me by freeing the Weasleys from their reputations as blood traitors from this moment forth. I´ll take care of you my beautiful snake, my angel.´ And then Scorpius let out a wail as Hugo´s huge cock pushed into his virgin passage for the very first time, and the Slytherin knew that the younger redhead had broken him in more ways than one.”_

Mind the tags, I won´t allow flamers because of the tags, but I´d take compliments and criticism, as long as it´s constructive. I´m Danish and I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. See you out there. /Sev.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

_Chapter One – The Sorting_

 

 

Hugo Weasley had been told by his older sister Rose, that the Malfoy heir´s sorting ´took quite a while´. Considering what their dad and uncle Harry had said about the hat having not even touched Draco Malfoy´s head before ´Slytherin´ was yelled, that puzzled Hugo a great deal.

 

 

That´s when the nine-year-old Hugo had sworn to find out just _what_ was wrong with the Malfoy brat. Because he was sure he´d be just as arrogant and spoiled as his father was when he had attended Hogwarts, if his dad and uncle Harry´s stories were true.

 

 

And Hugo trusted them to be, because neither had ever lied to him before.

 

 

The youngest Weasley male had seen the youngest blonde Malfoy on several occasions, even though the boy had been home-schooled before entering Hogwarts for the first time two years ago. Their fathers had taken up chatting politely when meeting randomly in Diagon Alley while shopping with their families. Something that was only occurring in the first place, because Draco Malfoy had been the Potions Professor for four years now, and head of Slytherin, after getting his Master, and his own dad was the DADA professor and flying instructor for going on seven years now. Oh, and of course he was head of Gryffindor house.

 

 

After the war uncle Harry and Hugo´s dad had tried to train to become Aurors, but they had both decided, separately, after the first year, that they had seen enough Dark wizards to last a lifetime. So, uncle Harry had taken up curse breaking instead, while his dad had spent some years working with uncle George, before moving on to Hogwarts. Uncle George hadn´t minded, since Teddy Lupin had wanted dad´s spot for three years.

 

 

 

Scorpius Malfoy looked like a miniature Draco Malfoy, even at the age of 11, when he was, _eventually_ , sorted into Slytherin, just like every last Malfoy in history. He had the high cheekbones, the pointy chin, the slim body, the grey, piercing eyes, the blonde hair and the arrogance that led him to become leader of Slytherin from day one, just like his father before him, and his grandfather too.

 

 

And it had _nothing_ to do with the fact that his father was their head of house. He did that all on his own. Rose had even said, that he walked like his father.

 

 

Hugo had watched him every time he saw the boy from then on. His eyes, calculating like no other Weasley had been before, but they _had_ to be, if he was to figure out the puzzle that was Scorpius Malfoy.

 

 

Whenever Hugo had talked to his sister or cousins about his silent observations, they had shrugged and pulled apart anything resembling a conclusion the young boy had come to.

 

 

Louis and his older sisters, Victoire and Dominique, laughed and called him a silly little boy, James made fun of him for being a poofter, which he wasn´t! Al and Lily tried to be more understanding of his obsession with the Malfoy heir. Cousin Fred and cousin Roxanne were always too busy to plot to listen, even uncle Percy´s daughters, Molly and Lucy, wouldn´t hear him out. And _they_ were used to having two boringly dull conversation-holders for parents!

 

 

Hugo kept hoping for uncle Charlie to have a child that wouldn´t mind spending time with him, but he never did. He often wondered if it was possible to feel lonely when your family was one of the largest in the entire wizarding world.

 

 

Oh well, Hugo didn´t _really_ mind. He would simply continue to watch Scorpius from a far, and next year Hugo would turn 11 and attend Hogwarts himself, so he could watch him even better.

 

 

He didn´t _intend_ to become lonely. He was far too busy for that, anyway.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

“Sure, Malfoy, that´s agreeable,” His dad said and grinned at Draco Malfoy when they met one day in late July outside Ollivanders, where Hugo had just gotten his very first wand. His mom had taken Rose to get new dress robes, and they usually took _ages_ , so Hugo had gone with his dad to get his school supplies ready for his first year at Hogwarts.

 

 

Usually uncle Harry and aunt Ginny would go the same day as them to buy next year´s supplies for the children, but this year the Potters were on holiday in Greece, and wouldn´t return until next Friday. And neither Hugo, nor Rose had wanted to wait until the last minute to get ready.

 

 

Hugo, because he was _that_ excited to _finally_ be able to go to Hogwarts, and Rose, because she was a bloody bookworm that loved timetables and plans and, urgh, Hugo shuddered, he didn´t understand why she hadn´t been sorted into Ravenclaw. But then again, Rose was a miniature of their mother, and she was in Gryffindor too.

 

 

Hugo did what he did best, he observed Scorpius, while the two grown men chattered on.

 

 

13-year-old Scorpius Malfoy was reading a book wearing a slight frown, trying to ignore their fathers´ polite and casual conversation. Hugo had been keen on details ever since he took up his observations, so it didn´t take him too long to figure out that it was a school book in advanced Transfiguration.

 

 

That was an _odd_ choice for a Malfoy, but perhaps the blonde wanted to read ahead in every subject and this was where he had ended up today. Rose had told him, that the Malfoy heir was the best student in each subject at school.

 

 

There were some that _still_ looked down upon the Malfoys with scorn, even more than a decade after the Final Battle. Uncle Harry had witnessed on behalf of the Malfoys, so Scorpius´ father never went to Azkaban, but his grandfather Lucius had gotten 10 years. It wasn´t as horrible without Dementors there to torture the prisoners, but Hugo had heard that Lucius hadn´t left the Manor ever since he was released.

 

 

Scorpius´ grandmother Narcissa had helped raise the young boy, after the boy´s mother had died when he was only 5. His father had mourned the loss secretly and never re-married. He had been dating a female from France for the past three years, though, from what the Prophet said.

 

 

And we _all_ knew that the Prophet never lied.

 

 

Hugo snorted at that idea, and because he was standing close enough to the Malfoy heir for him to hear him doing so, the blonde looked up from his book long enough to raise a questioning eyebrow that made young Hugo blush terribly.

 

 

That caused the snotty brat that was Scorpius Malfoy to smirk a perfect imitation of a long line of Malfoy men´s signature move. Hugo looked away so he wouldn´t insult the other boy. That would hardly allow him to continue watching him.

 

 

If the Slytherin knew what he was doing, he would make sure he would stop doing it, and Hugo didn´t want that. It was _his thing_ , it was what would make him stand out in the Weasley family, he just knew it.

 

 

“This is my son Hugo, everyone calls him Hugh, though,” He heard his father suddenly saying, and he snapped out of it to pay more attention to his surroundings.

 

 

“Pleased to meet you, Professor Malfoy,” Hugo said, as his right hand was offered to shake. He was calmer once the potions master accepted it, knowing from the past Weasley-Malfoy encounters that could very likely not have happened.

 

 

“Likewise, Mr. Weasley. This is my Scorpius, Scorp for short.” He stated proudly, a hand landing on his son´s shoulder gently causing him to shut his book, silently, of course.

 

 

“Don´t call me Scorp, father,” The brat responded calmly, and hesitated briefly before extending his hand for Hugo to shake. Which he did, because this was _his_ Scorpius, his way into the line of famous Weasley achievements, so he _had_ to.

 

 

“Hugo.” The eleven-year-old redhead said at the same time as the blonde spoke, “Scorpius.”


	2. Slytherin Qualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in Hugo´s 1st year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited about this story! All my stories are so different that it gives me great pleasure to be able to write them, just the way I see the characters would be in that particular story.  
> Hope you´ll take your time to read!  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

 

**Chapter Two – Slytherin Qualities**

 

 

There were a lot of steps that any child went through as a young wizard.

 

 

Becoming a Hogwarts student was a magical moment in a young wizard or witch´s life, and not just because, well, it was a school where one could learn to master one´s magic, but also because the place was magnificent, grand, beautiful and mesmerizing.

 

 

Hugo liked the changing staircases in particular - the Great Hall, not so much.

 

 

He enjoyed the thrill of danger on the stairs when they were moving unexpectedly and he had to grip the railing harshly unless he wanted to fall into a certain death. It wasn´t that he was careless as a young child, not at all, or that he had a death wish. Hugo simply _craved_ being in charge of his own life. It made him feel important, and even powerful.

 

 

He loved his large family, he really _did_. Sometimes, however, Hugo liked to go elsewhere when the Burrow got too loud, especially when he was younger and the house had a horde of red- black- and blonde heads running around yelling like they were the crazy spawns of Bellatrix Lestrange. She died many years before Hugo was even born, but the stories about her and the other ´bad people´ were well told in the Weasley and Potter families.

 

 

Grandma Molly had _killed_ Bellatrix, when she had tried to end Aunt Ginny´s life, that´s why they all knew that nobody messes with grandma Molly!

 

 

The Great Hall reminded Hugo of the dinners at the Burrow. It was simple too noisy for his liking.

 

 

The first train ride on the Hogwarts Express was another one of those important and magical steps; meeting new friends for the first time, or reuniting with old ones, that you´ve known before starting this brand-new chapter in life. For Hugo, it had been a mixed journey. He liked meeting up with Rose and their cousins while he anxiously awaited the train´s destination – it was the meeting new kids that was giving him trouble.

 

 

Hugo was a sweet boy and very polite – when he wanted to be. Most of the time, _he didn´t_ , much to his mom´s and grandma´s dismay. Hugo´s dad found it hilarious and often said that he reminded his dad of uncle Fred, whom was killed in the Final Battle. It´s not that Hugo talked back or even cussed, nobody had ever heard him do either – Hugo was simply very straightforward, even as a young child.

 

 

He was also very intelligent; he took after his mom a great deal – which was odd since he hardly ever seemed to study that hard - even though he was almost a true copy of his dad; fiery, piecing crystal blue eyes, fire-red locks, pale skin and freckles. He was already taller than Rose and she was 2 years older than him, so he´d probably get his father´s heights too.

 

 

Hugo was a thinker, he didn´t say much, but when he _did_ it was something he had considered – it might not always be smart or even the brightest solution, but he had at least thought about it. Most of the Weasleys spoke before thinking, he was not that kind of boy.

 

 

Then, there was the step with the first change into your very first school robes, all black, with no color yet to tie or separate friends from each other, since the sorting would take place _only_ when you´d enter the castle for the first time – but we´ll get back to that in a bit.

 

 

The crossing of the Black Lake in small boats was spectacular, and, for Hugo Weasley, extremely frightening, since he had never learned how to swim. So, he held on to the side tightly while trying to keep his own heart rate down, which was made even harder when seeing the castle for the very first time.

 

 

It was breathtaking.

 

 

Now, being a part of a house, that will be your family while at Hogwarts, when the Sorting Hat had had the chance to consider your magical mind, in front of the entire school, which, in itself, could be terrifying as hell, is a brilliant way to cope with the home sickness that is bound to occur when you´re just 11 years old.

 

 

Hugo, was glad that he got sorted into Gryffindor like his sister Rose and most of his cousins - there had been a moment, when the hat had wanted to sort Albus Potter into Slytherin - heaven forbid, but it had eventually chosen Gryffindor. Only uncle Bill´s children had a different house, 2 Hufflepuff girls, but his son Louis had been a Gryffindor too.

 

 

One _could_ argue, that Hugo might have been better off in the house of Slytherin, because that would provide him with a much closer study opportunity of the blonde and spoiled brat that was the Malfoy heir, than being in a different house all together would, but Hugo just _knew_ that Scorpius would have figured out what he was doing then.

 

 

And then he would have to stop.

 

 

In the end, Hugo was more Gryffindor than Slytherin. He had to be extremely brave to actually _spy_ on someone as powerful as Scorpius Malfoy, right? The redhead came from a large family, so he was raised to be _social,_ like Gryffindors mostly were, even though he mostly hated to socialize. It was just too demanding and loud.

 

 

Hugo was thrilled that he was a Gryffindor though, because _then_ he could actually out-do the Weasley males better, since they had _all_ been in that very same house. It wouldn´t have been the same, if he, as the only boy, would be in another house. Then, his family could have just blamed it on the fact that he was in a different house when he beat them in something. Everyone could see that!

 

 

Hugo had Slytherin traits too, of course; at the age of 9 he was already more cunning than most, having seen that something was _off_ with the two years older Malfoy boy, and deciding to actually discover what it was, in secret. He might have told his family the first year about his observations, but when seeing that nothing would come of it, he chose to keep watching the blonde by himself.

 

 

The first time Hugo _noticed_ Scorpius´ Slytherin side, was when he was watching him manipulate his housemates into doing exactly what he wanted. Scorpius had a flair for it, one might say, and when getting in trouble, he would simply slither out in the most cunning way, so the professors never actually punished him for any wrongdoings.

 

 

Maybe it was a Malfoy trait more than a Slytherin one, because Hugo had heard that Scorpius´ dad had been the same when he had attended Hogwarts. His own dad and uncle Harry loved to talk about their days at Hogwarts.

 

 

All Hugo knew, was that is wasn´t because his own father was a professor there. Hugo´s own dad had more than once fallen for the slick ways of the Malfoy heir, that never seemed to get him into too much trouble.

 

 

It made Hugo even more curious about the boy.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Professor Malfoy said, because the man was very aware that had he called him by his first name in front of other students - not that there were others present at the moment, besides Hugo, who was hiding in an alcove to listen in – would probably have earned a few raised brows and such, about how the Malfoys knew nothing of respect and so on.

 

 

And after the war, the Malfoys were _very_ careful and _very_ polite, even when they were insulted; at least they were in public. Hugo had, of course, no way of knowing how they acted behind the wards of their family home. It might be the same, it might not. Damn it if Hugo didn´t want to know!

 

 

“Professor,” Scorpius was raised well, that much was certain, the 11-year-old Hugo thought. “Was there something you wanted of me?”

 

 

The potions master stopped close to his son. “The incident with the two cursed fourth year Gryffindors the other day,” he began, before glancing around, and in _that_ brief moment, had anyone else been watching Scorpius like Hugo did these past years, they would see fear. _Was he really afraid of his own dad? Or was it the thought of being reprimanded in a public place?_

 

 

Draco Malfoy seemed like a good father, in Hugo´s opinion, and he should know about good fathers, since he had one himself, thank you very much.

 

 

Scorpius straightened his back as he answered, when his father looked into his grey orbs again. “I advised them not to get caught.” The older Malfoy, if one could call a man in his late thirties older, was quiet while staring down his upon own heir.

 

 

Hugo thought Scorpius looked guilty. Of course, his father couldn´t see him wringing his hands behind his back, picking at his cuffs nervously. Because Scorpius painted the perfect picture of a well-bred, arrogant, yet polite son. _He was lying._

 

 

Hugo swallowed the gasp that had threatened to escape his young mouth. It would be very bad indeed for him to be caught. That would ruin _everything_.

 

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

“Scorpius,” one of his dorm mates said, because the blonde had made it _very_ clear that ´Scorp` was not even an option, “Do you think that,-”

 

 

“Franco,” The boy was interrupted, and Hugo zoomed in on Scorpius´ hands at once, because it was the only place anything would ever show how _nervous_ this particular Slytherin was, whenever his housemates wanted his good opinion on anything.

 

 

Sure enough, the perfectly manicured nails dug into the palms of his hands immediately - which might be why the Slytherin preferred his robes to have long enough sleeves to hide the action, if one wasn´t looking for it straight out - causing Hugo to smile. Not because Scorpius Malfoy was hurting himself, but because the Gryffindor boy already knew the blonde so well, in certain aspects. Hugo felt thrilled.

 

 

Hugo had seen the Malfoy´s hand shaking with nerves on many occasions by now, when they were both studying after dinner at the library, where they could sit without loud fellow Gryffindors or plotting Slytherins to interrupt.

 

 

And Scorpius had seen Hugo lots of times entering after him, but never acknowledged his presence at the table next to his in the far corner away from the library door. Hugo learned early on that Scorpius spent many hours with his head deeply buried in his books, and the 11-year-old understood with his own eyes why the older boy was the best in every single class in his year. Hugo was not studying that much, mostly he watched Scorpius or read his Quidditch magazines. He didn´t _need_ to work as hard as everyone else to get good grades, because he was smart like his cousin Victoire - whom surprisingly, had been the smartest of all Weasleys and sorted into Hufflepuff, blessed with brains naturally, instead of being book-smart like his mom and most of the other Weasleys.

 

 

His dad _might_ have been able to raise his grades, but he just couldn´t be bothered to do so, he had stated with his own words more than once, much to his mom´s frustration, when they were lecturing their two children about the importance of school. Well, it was their mom, really, but their dad never did speak the words himself.

 

 

All in all, Hugo Weasley was a great mix of both his parents, and that must have been the Sorting Hat´s reason for placing him in Gryffindor.

 

 

 _That_ , and the fact that Hugo had told it to, of course.

 


	3. Gryffindor Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo´s 2nd year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I hope you´re all doing great out there?  
> Here´s the next chapter of my story.  
> I hope you´ll like it.  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev

 

**Chapter Three – Gryffindor Acts**

 

 

Hugo had been counting the days of his return to Hogwarts eagerly, which would be his second year – when he was a 12-year-old student - during the summer holidays. He loved his life at Hogwarts, just as much as his uncle Harry had done, and his dad too – which was for the same reason Hugo was glad to be going back soon.

 

 

Hogwarts had been uncle Harry´s _home_ , Hugo knew this, because uncle Harry always had time to chat with Hugo, even though the Burrow or Uncle Harry´s houses were filled to the breaking point with children and parents of Weasley breed. Uncle Harry´s blood family had been horrible to him, and he hadn´t spoken with them since he had graduated. At the wizarding school, Uncle Harry had found his very first friends and people he had called his chosen family.

 

 

With Hugo, it had been the exact opposite, he had found his first friends that _weren´t_ already family. Well, okay, that´s not entirely accurate. Hugo´s first friend lived near his home.

 

 

Even though their home wasn´t too far away from his school, he still missed Hogwarts, at least there, he could be alone when he needed to. It´s not that he missed stalking, er – _watching_ , Scorpius. He could cope some weeks without that. Of course, he could.

 

 

Hugo´s parents had bought a small house in Hogsmeade, so his dad could take the job offer as a professor when Hugo was younger, and not feel bad about being away from his family. Hugo´s mom had insisted on it, in fact.

 

 

Their neighbors were the Longbottoms; Neville and Hannah, and their daughter Clara, who would start her Hogwarts schooling this year. Mom had said that Hannah had struggled to conceive a child and that Scorpius´ dad had aided with a strong fertility potion in the end. At least, that was their suspicion. Neville, and he demanded that Rose and Hugo called him that, instead of Mr. Longbottom – since he was once of his dad´s best mates and all – had never told them about the details. It was none of their business Hugo´s mom had said.

 

 

Clara was spoiled rotten by the time she finally arrived, and yet, she was still a sweet and down-to-Earth kind of girl, with light brown curly hair and dark blue eyes.

 

 

Hugo´s mom had always thought Hugo and Clara would be good together when they got older, because of their personalities, and Hugo _did_ like her, a lot, just not that way. And he should know that by now, having lived side-by-side since Clara was 5.

 

 

Hugo found her too pleasant. Too sweet. Too forgiving. Uncle Harry and Hugo´s dad sometimes said Clare reminded them of Luna, another one of their friends.

 

 

Should Hugo ever choose to marry someone, they would have to have their own opinion and be proud of it too. Some might say this was a huge revelation for someone so young, but not for Hugo, he was a thinker, after all.

 

 

And he could care less, especially now that he knew about how Hogwarts _was_ , which house they were in. The _only_ thing that was important to Hugo when meeting someone, was that they had to be themselves and be damn proud of it.

 

 

Hugo hated liars and false people above all.

 

 

He didn´t mind if some where stupid, or smart. He could care less how they looked or if they were down to Earth or stuck up. (of course, he didn´t like people were treating others poorly, but that goes without saying, really)

 

 

As long as they were _genuine_. Because then, and _only_ then, Hugo could act and treat them accordingly, you know. How could he do that it they were just pretending to be someone they were not?

 

 

Hugo also wanted someone, who wouldn´t be scared off by pranks, because let’s face it, they were Weasleys. It’s what they _do_.

 

 

Besides this, Hugo always liked blonde hair better. He was sick of red and black hair. He had enough cousins with that, not to mention his sister and himself too. Uncle Bill´s three kids had gorgeous blonde hair, and Hugo knew that they were part Veela, but was certain that had absolutely nothing to do with the appeal.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

The first time, Hugo noticed something _different_ with Scorpius Malfoy, he was shocked. But in a good way, mostly.

 

 

Hugo had made the Quidditch team in his second year as a Beater. For a 12-and-a-half-year-old he already had a firm and tall body, he took after his dad, but mostly he resembled his uncle Charlie, who had developed quickly too in his own youth. His dad was 14, according to everyone, when he finally had a body built like his son, Hugo.

 

 

The Gryffindor had wanted to train on the pitch this day, and was glad there was nobody that had booked it this evening after dinner in mid-September. It was raining, but not enough to keep Hugo off the broom. Weasleys knew how to fly, all accept uncle Percy who really sucked at it. Hugo thought it might be because of the stick in his arse, he had heard uncle George tell Aunt Ginny one day. Apparently, that means you´re uptight. And uncle Percy _was_ , so maybe they were right.

 

 

Hugo watched from the Hufflepuff audience end, as the sky opened, and practically wept all over Hugo.

 

 

He closed his eyes, smiled and enjoyed the gentle spray of water drops falling onto his face, as if they were trying to wash away his freckles. He loved the rain. It had always been about life, for him. Water washes away dirt and the past life, every spring new life emerges from the ground with the aid of just the sun and the rain. You could make things grow from lights that imitates the sun, Neville had taught him that, but things could never grow without water.

 

 

A sudden sound from the not so far away startled Hugo out of his own musings and he saw a blue blur high up in the air falling off their broom. He hadn´t noticed the Ravenclaw outside. Hugo didn´t even get any time to even think about drawing his wand or racing out there on his own broom to brake their fall, when he saw it.

 

 

Another broom flew across the pitch faster than anyone he had ever seen fly before, besides Uncle Harry, of course. It swooped, and twisted, then dove and caught the falling body with such ease Hugo´s breath caught. Hugo then sucked in a deep breath as he saw the blonde hair and did what he always did when he wanted to learn more about Scorpius.

 

 

He hid and watched.

 

 

Scorpius Malfoy wasn´t even on the Quidditch team. Why wasn´t he, if he could bloody fly like _that_? Hugo wanted him to be on the damn team, so he got to fly with him. It was impressive how he had moved in the air, and with an uncle like Harry Potter, Hugo was hard to impress.

 

 

It was Mathew Bell, third year Ravenclaw, who was the stand-in Seeker. His mother had gone to Hogwarts with his parents and uncle Harry and aunt Ginny, but Hugo didn´t know how old she was compared to them. Not that it mattered anyway.

 

 

Hugo´s red hair stayed hidden as he snug closer to the Slytherin part of the audience section. “Malfoy, thanks.” Bell coughed out. Hugo could tell that the boy was shaking visibly from the fall, so he must have been frightened. “I would have died if you hadn´t done that. I owe you!” Bell was rambling, ”I’ll tell everyone th-“

 

 

“Obliviate,” Hugo´s eyes widened then. It wasn´t that the spell was illegal, but it was a grey zone for sure. The only time it _was_ illegal, was if one used the spell to hide a crime, and if the Aurors discovered it _then_ , then you´d go to Azkaban for some months for it even.

 

 

Scorpius´ drawl made Hugo tune in on the scene once more. “You were out flying, alone, when you lost your grip on the broom. You managed to drop a long way before straightening out your broom. You´re embarrassed about the mishap and won´t tell anyone about it, in fear that they might not want you on the Quidditch team anymore.” Bell stood still, and it seemed as if Scorpius was done, but then he spoke again. “You´re a great seeker, sometimes accidents just happens.” Scorpius ended the spell and Bell blinked.

 

 

“Malfoy!” Bell barked, “What are you doing out here? Trying to do tricks with the upcoming game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Well, it won´t work, because I caught you.” Scorpius simply smirked at Bell.

 

 

“Yes, you´re a right spy, Bell.”

 

 

“Fuck off,” Bell spat and turned to leave the Slytherin behind. Scorpius wiped his face with his hand the moment he believed he was alone.

 

 

“Shit, stop acting like a Gryf, you fool.” The blonde whispered, and Hugo noticed the shaking had already begun before the older boy stood straighter and walked away.

 

 

                                                                                                                          -00-

 

 

The second time Hugo was there when Scorpius acted like a courageous Gryffindor was after the Christmas holidays. A sixth year Slytherin male had cornered a boy from Hugo´s house, he thought he was a sixth or seventh year, but he was a very bragging arse.

 

 

Hugo never liked him one bit. Always trying to snog his sister Rose and when she would turn him down, he simply tried the next girl in line. He was good-looking and it had gone to his head. “Stay away from my cousin, she said no. No means fucking no, you wanker, Gilles.” The Slytherin Frederic Nott spat at the dark blonde Gryffindor.

 

 

”Please, she wanted it, Nott. Easiest lay I´ve ever had. She didn´t even put up a fight either.”  The idiot laughed then.

 

 

“Sectu-“

 

 

“Obliviate,” Scorpius stopped the curse abruptly and both boys´ eyes went blank as the spell took over their memories. “Gilles, you have the sudden urge to go see the Headmistress now, to talk about this and let her decide if you wronged the girl in question.” He sighed, and his hands were already shaking hard, “Nott, you´ll go visit the headmistress after supper and talk about your addiction to Dark Arts, this isn´t the first time you almost harmed anyone. Even though you´re intentions were pure, it was still not your place.”

 

 

Hugo watched as the spell ended and the two fighting boys sneered at each other and walked away, which left Scorpius standing there alone again. Hugo followed in the shadows as Scorpius made his way to the closest restroom, removed his robes, and he splashed water into his face and cursed. “Fuck.”

 

 

The trembling of both of Scorpius´ hands were so bad by now, that he dropped his wand as he had tried to cast a drying spell on himself. Hugo gasped as the blonde bend down to grasp a hold of his wand again and finally managed to control the shakings long enough to dry his hands, face and clothes. Hugo watched as the Slytherin leaned over the sink and breathed hard, as if he was trying to keep focused on something, Hugo didn´t know what it could be.

 

 

Hugo was the one who was shaking now, all over. This had never happened before in his life, not that he had paid it any attention at least. Not in _this_ particular company, anyway. Not in _any_ male´s company. Hugo shivered slightly and took a deep breath, still staring at Scorpius´ form as the blonde had his eyes closed and was grasping onto the wall with one hand and the other resting on the sink.

 

 

When seeing the round arse presented to Hugo in dark blue trousers, hugging Scorpius' body shape close, Hugo´s body had reacted promptly.

 

 

Hugo´s dick was now harder than ever before and he liked it.

 


	4. A Ravenclaw Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hugo´s third year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments.  
> Here´s another chappie for ya.  
> I can´t wait until after chapter five when the story will actually begin, and boy will it ever!  
> /Sev.

**Chapter Four – A Ravenclaw Mind**

 

 

Hugo had spent many months now trying _eagerly_ to figure out the exact reason, why his dick wouldn´t work again, after he had seen Scorpius Malfoy bending over the sink to pick up his dropped wand in the bathroom.

 

 

Hugo had later that year begun searching and looking and studying every god damned night at dinnertime around the Great Hall, to see if there was _any_ girl in there he found even remotely attractive.

 

 

There had been many of those, of course, with Hogwarts being such a huge school, after all. None of these girls had captured Hugo´s attention for more than a week at a time unfortunately.

 

 

Then, four months before the end of the second school year, Hugo had discovered the art of wanking.

 

 

He could picture the pretty girl of the week and then wank off to the idea of her helping him out, or sucking on his dick. His dormmate Brutus Willfinger, yes, his parents had named him that, had told Hugo all about blowjobs, he had heard the bragging from an older brother. And Brutus had even had pictures and magazines to show off.

 

 

It had fascinated the Weasley boy very much indeed, and he couldn´t wait to try it out himself. Well, he wasn´t actively trying to find someone to help him experience his first go at it, but he was looking forward to it sometime in the future was more like it.

 

 

Wanking felt so bloody good, and it helped him cope with his frustrations over his many annoying, loud and always there cousins, and sometimes Rose too. They could be a handful at best that´s for sure. It also helped Hugo to balance his school work, and his Quidditch training without becoming stressed out.

 

 

Being a third-year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was exhausting, especially with a dad who was a DADA professor and a mom that was, well, she _did_ happen to want what was best for Hugo, and she _did_ always mean well, it was just, she was so bloody pushy and demanding, that Hugo sometimes just pretended to do as she wanted.

 

 

When Hugo could find no more pretty girls - that is to say, girls that _he_ found pretty, which wasn´t always the ones the majority agreed upon – he switched to prowling through the boys instead. Like it was as natural as the act of breathing.

 

 

And to Hugo, apparently, it was.

 

 

Hugo had soon in the process realized that he didn´t fancy wasting his time ´trying out´ anyone younger than himself. Hugo was born in January, so he was going to turn 14 in just three months, and the students in first, second and even third year just didn´t interest him at all.

 

 

In fact, he tended to ignore the younger students a lot, unless they addressed him directly or was on the Quidditch teams.

 

 

They were just too small, and too childish for his liking. And Hugo was turning into a bulky and very fit bloke, taking after his two oldest uncles more by the day.

 

 

The boys, or blokes, like the older boys preferred to be called, now _that_ was something else entirely.

 

 

For the first time since the bathroom incident with Scorpius, like the redhead had begun calling it in his own head, Hugo´s dick was able to harden on its own, without Hugo fondling it first; just by imagining certain sexual situations between Hugo and the other bloke.

 

 

So, Hugo´s dick _did_ work after all it turned out.

 

 

But it didn´t take that long for Hugo´s dick to decide upon the fact, that not just any bloke would do. That’s _when he knew_ , really. But at least one couldn´t blame Hugo one bit, for not using his natural observation skills for something useful.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

Hugo´s second year had been extremely busy, with his watching the girls, then the boys, at the same time as he kept up his ´project Scorpius´, as Hugo liked to refer to it. Throw Quidditch practices and matches, socializing with his dormmates, his cousins, corresponding with his mom, visiting his dad in his rooms to chat, and keeping up with his school work, in – it was really no wonder that the year had flown by with a blink of an eye.

 

 

Hugo´s “students´ studies” gave the redheaded male another revelation to chew on, on top of him finding out he was as gay as his Uncle Charlie – whom he had taken up writing to more often since then, because he was bloody cool and he _knew_ stuff that might come in handy for Hugo.

 

 

Hugo´s dick preferred to salute only Scorpius Malfoy now it seemed.

 

 

The Gryffindor couldn´t be bothered to count the times over the summer holidays, that he had spent wanking to the image of what Scorpius might look like naked, or kneeling in front of Hugo with Hugo´s throbbing cock sliding in and out of his mouth, or Hugo kneeling in front of the blonde Slytherin, while the blonde fucked his mouth raw.

 

 

He had even taken up thinking about how it would _feel_ to fuck Scorpius. Funny enough, Hugo didn´t like to picture it the other way around much, it just didn´t feel right to him.

 

 

Scorpius may only ever have dated females, Hugo had found out, and the Slytherin might be two years his senior, but that didn´t matter to Hugo much. In fact, Hugo had come to think as Scorpius as _his Scorpius_ these past months.

 

 

Hadn´t Scorpius always been his anyway?

 

 

Hugo still seemed to remember the first time they shook hands, when he was only nine years old, and his dad and Draco Malfoy had been chatting in Diagon Alley, while the third-year Scorpius had been reading a book, that was ahead of his Hogwarts studies.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

Lately, when Hugo had been anywhere near Scorpius, the blonde always had his face deeply buried in a book. I mean, what was up with that? He wasn´t sorted the house of Ravenclaw, all of whom spent most of their time studying to get good grades. (But he acted like one all the time nonetheless!)

 

 

Or for fun.

 

 

Hugo shuddered, who in their right minds would want to read _for fun_? He didn´t know anyone who – alright, his mom read all the bloody time, and Albus Potter fancied a book or two during holidays too, and to be fair, Hugo _did_ read too for fun. But it was Quidditch magazines for crying out loud. Not thick and heavy tomes about Transfigurations.

 

 

Had it been Dark Arts, or Defense spells, or even cool books about Beasts, it would be understandable. Hell, Hugo would even take Potion texts. But Transfiguration? That was a _girl_ studies. It was boring; taking things and turning them into something else – what for? Wouldn´t you just get the thing you needed instead of spending time transfiguring it from another object, or animal for that matter?

 

 

It’s not like you were taught to do something really _cool_ , like making a portkey. Not that it would work at Hogwarts anyway, but still.

 

 

Hugo knew that it was a part of learning about one´s magic, while being a student here at Hogwarts. That was acceptable, of course it was. It was a different way to work with your wand, taming and concentrating _on the magic_ , rather than wand waving - which was what regular spells and charms was mostly required.

 

 

Hugo respected that it took a massive control of one’s magical core to do spectacular transfiguration, and that you must be a powerful wizard too – but what good would it do?

 

 

You couldn´t use it to make your own house from scratch, because you would have to keep up the spells on every inch regularly for the house to still be standing tall one week later. It was illegal to make your own money. You couldn´t make something cool, like another human being, because that would require the knowledge of every part of the human body and focus to each part at the same time, which was simply impossible. Well what made the human being impossible to transfigure, and not animals, because great wizards could do animals – was the human brain was too complex.

 

 

Why would you _want_ to turn a goblet into a rat? Or a mouse into a feather? What was the use?

 

 

Hugo simply didn´t get it.

 

 

He had made the mistake of asked his mom this during the summer, but oh, the horror, did he regret that conversation. She had made several boards and dozens of muggle post-its, not to mention the million pieces parchments with diagrams, well, almost, and – nope, never again.

 

 

His dad had said that he didn´t get what was so damn special about it either. He had gotten an A on his OWLs exam, and was happy about it. He said it had been mostly luck.

 

 

His dad was like that. He was always so honest, and Hugo really liked honesty, a lot. In fact, he loved honesty so much, that he got into trouble many times, when being too blunt.

 

 

His family didn´t mind, because he was simply Hugo. His dad and uncle Harry always laughed about it. Uncle George clapped his shoulder or padded his back in approval. And uncle Charlie usually winked. It was only Aunt Ginny, uncle Percy and uncle Bill that didn´t like Hugo´s upfront behavior. And of course, his own mom and grandma always were the ones to scold him for it.

 

 

Sometimes, Hugo lost point for his bluntness during classes when he had Potions, or Divination. The other professors tented to ignore when he answered an asked question cheekily. It wasn´t that Hugo misbehaved, he just didn´t see the point of hiding the truth, even if it sometimes came forth too bluntly. He had been called insensitive, arrogant, cheeky, misbehaved – but Hugo didn´t care, not really, because he was Hugo. Just Hugo.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

Hugo´s Scorpius was a weird bloke overall.

 

 

He was an extremely handsome pureblood. Blonde short hair, piercing bluish-grey eyes, high cheekbones, tall, wide shoulders and very fit. And his arse was simply begging to be fucked into a soft madras. Preferable by Hugo, of course.

 

 

He was as rich as they came, with the Malfoy fortune just waiting for him to become of age, before he would inherit his first vault.

 

 

He was ridiculously smart, like a Ravenclaw would be. And he wasn´t one! Hugo didn´t know of anyone, who had ever heard the blonde male answer _any_ question asked in _any_ class wrong. How insane was that? Hugo´s mom could do that too, of course, but she was a muggle-born. so, there had been things in school that she didn´t understand when it came to pureblood customs and such, and she hadn´t known she was a witch until she was eleven, naturally, so she was already lacking in knowledge before entering Hogwarts. Regardless of her studying like a madwoman.

 

 

He had the bravery of a Gryffindor.  And he wasn´t one! Hugo had witnessed that himself multiple times already. When Scorpius would save another student, one way or another. Were many students wouldn’t have dared or even bothered to interfere at all. Especially not a pureblood. They were raised to mind their own affairs most of the time.

 

 

He was cunning like any Slytherin ought be, and knew exactly how to keep himself out of trouble with the other students, and professors too. Even when he had acted all Gryffindorish, he had kept his back clear, so nobody could trace it back to him. Which, come to think of it, wasn´t a very Slytherin way to act at all. Slytherins tended to live high on praises and compliments. His hands still trembled when the other Slytherins wanted his attention, or when he was in charge of something. In fact, there wasn´t really much Slytherin _in_ the Slytherin.

 

 

Hugo was bloody confused, but he wasn´t about to give up trying to figure out the great mystery of his Scorpius. He had been studying the blonde for almost five years now, and he wasn´t about to stop anytime soon.

 


	5. Hufflepuff Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo´s fourth year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers.  
> Finally, we are moving ahead and the plot can be revealed!  
> How are you liking it? The observations of Hugo, the conclusions he´s reaching?  
> I wonder how Scorpius will react? Will he obliviate Hugo so he has to find it all out again?  
> Meh, I know what will happen, so you can´t change my mind, I simply enjoy readers that like to speculate a bit too.  
> See you out there.  
> /Sev.

Chapter Five – Hufflepuff Friendly

 

 

Even though there seemed to be as much Slytherin in Scorpius as there was dog in dog foods, he was still sorted into that very house at the age of eleven. It had been the longest sorting session for a single student in the entire Hogwarts´ history. Hugo´s mom had told him that, after a visit to the headmistress, who remained a dear friend of their family throughout the years.

 

 

Nobody knew _why_ the Sorting Hat had taken so long to sort out Scorpius six years ago. Many had asked him, of course, but he had merely shrugged them off every time with a sneer.

 

 

The Malfoy-perfected sneer.

 

 

Scorpius was a _real_ Malfoy if you didn´t understand him the way Hugo seemed to. He looked like a Malfoy, he acted like a Malfoy as he ruled the Slytherin house like any Malfoy had before him.

 

 

Professor Malfoy seemed very proud of his heir. He was always praising him, encouraging him to do better, and not in the nasty way rumors stated that Lucius Malfoy had done with Draco himself.

 

 

And then there were times when Scorpius didn´t act like a Malfoy at all.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

Hugo Weasley had spent the past year wanking to every possible image he could master up in his mind of _his_ Scorpius.

 

 

Once, when Hugo was surprised as Scorpius pushed him roughly against the stone wall after Hugo had finished Potions class and the Slytherin just happened to come around the corner, as the redhead was walking down the corridor, alone and in his own world of thoughts. Scorpius had accused him of spying on him throughout the years, demanding to be told why. Then, he would force Hugo down onto his knees on the cold floor, yank his fly open and smack his hard cock against Hugo´s flushed mouth, ordering the Gryffindor payment for violating his privacy.

 

 

Another time, Hugo had cornered Scorpius as the older male went into the loo in the third floor after Transfiguration on a Thursday afternoon. He had waited until the Malfoy heir had relieved himself and washed. Then, he had appeared behind the blonde by the sink, caging him in with his hands, rubbing his throbbing prick against Scorpius ripe arse, and taken him right then and there. Without locking the door, fearing that anyone might find them there at any second.

 

 

Sometimes, Hugo closed his eyes behind his bed curtains and thought about Scorpius on his knees, begging for permission to pleasure Hugo. Hugo would grab the blonde locks hard and fuck the begging mouth raw until he´d come all over Scorpius´ face, marking every beautiful inch of his Scorpius. Then he wouldn´t let the Slytherin clean it off until every part of his snake house had seen he was a cock slut just begging for it.

 

 

Hugo´s favorite was anytime Scorpius would ride his cock. As much as he thought about Scorpius bending over for him, or occasionally taking Hugo, or shared hand jobs, and blow jobs – Hugo´s fantasy was Scorpius, naked and pale, and panting and beautiful, riding and bouncing on Hugo´s prick, while Hugo´s hands squeezed the firm globes and just staring at the magnificent being the Scorpius was.

 

 

“Weasley, watch where you´re going.” Scorpius said, as Hugo almost collided with his tall frame on the fourth floor one week into December. Hugo had been carrying a heavy library book, which he dropped because he was startled. Even though Scorpius was with two of his dorm mates, Nicolas Scales and Ruben Edwinson, the blonde bent down to pick up the falling book, ran his hand over it as if he wanted to dust it off, then handed it over to Hugo, who was now exactly the same height as Scorpius - even though the Gryffindor was just fourteen and a half.

 

 

At least, on this side of Christmas.

 

 

Hugo didn´t even flush as he took the book and their fingers brushed. Instead, he gave a small, shy-practiced smile and let his thumb rub Scorpius´ finger, which one, Hugo wasn´t sure. But he enjoyed the contact of skin and the raised brow it earned him from the older male. “Thanks, Scorpius,” Hugo leaned closer to say in a low voice before walking off, hoping that the blonde would stare after him and wonder what had just happened.

 

 

                                                                                                        -00-

 

 

As time went by, and Hugo, one month after his 15th birthday, stumbled across Scorpius by the Black Lake on a Saturday midday, he watched as the Slytherin grabbed onto a Hufflepuff, no older than twelve as she lost her footing on the bank and almost fell into the water. She was so startled to see an older Slytherin there that she accidentally ended up pushing Scorpius in. “Oh god, I´m s-so sorry! I didn´t mean-,” The curly-haired witch began.

 

 

Scorpius emerged soaking wet from the Lake and cast a drying spell on his clothes, that would do absolutely nothing to the foul smell or wrinkles that were now new additions to his expensive casual outfit. The girl backed away slowly, knowing that Slytherins were known to have bad tempers and curse other students when alone. Hugo´s breath hitched at the smile he offered the younger girl, as he knelt in front of her and placed his large hand on one of her shoulders, “Never be sorry having strong enough arms to take on a sixth-year male,” He then winked, causing the girl to blush in return, “Be careful out here, okay? Don´t play by the waters on your own, it´s too dangerous.” Hugo´s heart was beating faster as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

 

 

A genuine Slytherin would have just walked away, hexed her mildly, or scared her off so she wouldn´t dare go near them again.

 

 

A Ravenclaw would have pointed out the errors in the current situation, pointed out what she should have done and how. Then probably scolded her for being careless with both of their lives.

 

 

A Gryffindor would have laughed it off, and shrugged their shoulders and told the funny story around their dorm, not thinking that the girl might be embarrassed by her mistake, because no Gryffindor would ever have been.

 

 

A Hufflepuff – they would have done just _this_.

 

 

Tried to help someone in need, offered friendly advice, even a scold in a mild tone of voice. Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were all about touching their friends; pats on the back, shoulders, even on the arse. Hugs when emotional, when thanking someone for their help, when parting with a great friend, when seeing them again.

 

 

Scorpius didn´t flinch away when the girl beamed in gratitude, leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Run along,” He said instead, and laughed while he shook his head in amusement, as the girl waved.

 

 

Then Hugo stepped out from behind the tree and Scorpius´ perfected Malfoy mask was on in a second. “Weasley.” It wasn´t spat out, or said in an ugly manner. It was simply a bored statement of a Gryffindorish name.

 

 

“You´re a Hufflepuff!” Hugo´s mouth blurted out the conclusion his brain had reached.

 

 

“Piss off,” the Slytherin spat and turned to leave, but Hugo wasn´t letting him. He stepped in front of the other, forcing the blonde to halt his movements.

 

 

“No. It´s all there! I´ve been watching you since before Hogwarts.” Okay, _maybe_ that hadn´t been the cleverest thing to say, but Hugo´s brain was working under pressure, and on overtime!

 

 

A raised brow and a bored look met Hugo´s eyes, “Grandfather always warned me that Weasleys were freaks-“

 

 

“Shut up!” It wasn´t a shout, but it worked like a charm all the same. Hugo was now one inch taller than the other, having grown about two the last half a year, and as he took a step towards Scorpius the other took one backwards, grabbing onto his wand in his sleeve, just in case. “You´re smart, like any Ravenclaw. Book smart; always reading and learning new stuff. But you´re also everyday-clever, with a quick mind and wit that no Slytherin could master.” He took another step and so did Scorpius backwards.

 

 

The Slytherin shook his head and opened his mouth to protest, but Hugo beat him to it. “I´ve seen you saving lots of others over the years, Gryffindor-style, then obliviating the acts, without doing them harm. Even though, they turn on you like ungrateful morons, the second their minds didn´t remember it! And you don´t even give a damn! That´s no god-damned Slytherin move either!”

 

 

“Go away, you annoying arse, go play with your goofy-“

 

 

“I´m not fucking leaving!” Hugo stated and pointed his finger in Scorpius chest. Scorpius went for his wand, but Hugo knew he would, so he clasped the wand in his own hand, closing his palm around the other´s warm flesh.

 

 

Hugo groaned in approval while Scorpius´ eyes narrowed. “Y-your hands shake.” Scorpius tried to pull away then.

 

 

“Shut up, Weasley. Give me back my fucking hand.”

 

 

Hugo squeezed harder, “A true Slytherin, a real Malfoy, would love the spotlight being leader of the snake house would bring. But you don´t-“

 

 

“Go away!” Scorpius yelled.

 

 

“Your hands shake, every bloody time that anyone demands your leadership. You try to hide them behind your back –“

 

 

“What are you –“ Scorpius yanked at his own hand, but Hugo was stronger, years of Quidditch had seen to that. Hugo watched the other swallow.

 

 

“You´re fair to everyone, you don´t threaten anyone unless you have to, you never hex anyone not facing you,” Hugo stepped closer and they were almost breathing in the same air. “You don´t care who studies at your table in the library, because then you´re preoccupied, and you don´t _have_ to keep up appearances then.”

 

 

Scorpius was practically panting by now. “My wand-“ The poor attempt of a demand rang.

 

 

“No,” Hugo whispered and turned Scorpius´ head so their eyes met, “That´s why the Sorting took so long. It wanted to place you into Hufflepuff.”

 

 

“Let me go, Weasley.”

 

 

“Why are you so scared of being who you´re supposed to be?” Hugo asked gently, still cubbing the other male´s face in one hand. “I don´t like when people pretend. And this is not the real you. You´re no Slytherin.”

 

 

“I´m a Malfoy!” Scorpius suddenly spat and spit hit Hugo´s face but he didn´t wipe it off, instead he kept observing Scorpius, because that was what he always did, what he did best.

 

 

“Malfoys are in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw in three cases. It´s what we do! My father is one-“

 

 

“And your grandfathe-“

 

 

“Fuck _him!”_ Hugo´s eyes widened. “He´s a pathetic Death Eater scum! Who forced my father to follow his god-damned lead! Don´t you ever-“ He tried to calm himself down, knowing he was out of line, it wasn´t the proper Malfoy ways.

 

 

“One rotten able does not ruin the entire tree.” Hugo offered wisely.

 

 

And because Scorpius was going to obliviate the other boy, he could go on speaking. “My father - is a _good_ man. And the best parent. He´s always there for me! He – I can´t hurt him like he did.” And Hugo understood the ´he´ meant Lucius.

 

 

“If he´s a good man, he won´t care which house you´re in.”

 

 

“Says the Gryffindor! How many Weasleys were sorted into a different house? How many into Slytherin?!”

 

 

 “Nobody in my family would have cared about what house-“

 

 

“Well mine does! And you´re just saying words, throwing around silly accusations that you can´t even prove.”

 

 

“I don´t need to prove anything.” Hugo placed his hand across the other´s heart, “Because I know. I´ve seen it.” He leaned closer, “I know you, Scorp.”

 

 

He yanked again but Hugo held on tight. “Don´t call me Scorp!”

 

 

“I always feared how I would be able to stand out in my family, did you know?” He whispered, and Scorpius blinked at the odd question. Hugo caressed Scorpius´ jaw with a single finger and when the other´s eyes simply narrowed but he didn´t move away, Hugo leaned closer. “You´re it.”

 

 

And then Hugo kissed Scorpius´ lips.

 


	6. The Broken Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another chapter.  
> Hope you like it!  
> I love my Hugo in this, hah, persistent bugger.  
> /Sev.

**Chapter Six – The Broken Bones**

 

 

Scorpius pushed the Gryffindor fourth-year away from him gently, but that was only because he had clearly not been expecting the tall redhead to stand outside where everyone could see them and _snog him_.

 

 

What the actual fuck?

 

 

“Weasley,” Scorpius growled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, repeatedly, like he was bloody ten and never kissed before. Hugo knew better than to hope for that to be true, of course, so he smiled at the blonde instead of letting the disappointment ruin what had just happened.

 

 

“Yes, Love?” He said, because there was really no need _not_ to let the blonde know how he felt anymore, and Scorpius took a startled step backwards. “It would have been better if you´d let me finish the kiss. I didn´t get to taste you properly.” And there was that brutal honesty that gave his mum grey hairs and made his grandma threaten to withhold food.

 

 

Scorpius blinked and tried to get his brain to comprehend what had just been said so bluntly. “What the bloody fuck is wrong with you, you arse? You can´t just – just – attack whomever you´d like!” He spat, and crossed his arms. Though, not before Hugo noticed that he still hadn´t grabbed onto his wand.

 

 

He really was such a Hufflepuff.

 

 

It made Hugo all warm inside. His Scorpius, a trusting softy. He sighed before responding. He stepped towards Scorpius and held out his hand while the Slytherin took another step away from Hugo. “I didn´t attack you, and you know it. I pushed my lips against yours, it´s called kissing. Well, it would have been that if you hadn´t stopped, Scorp.” He stared into the grey eyes with his own sparkling blue ones.

 

 

Which had clearly been the wrong thing to say. “Don´t call me that!” Scorpius snapped back instantly.

 

 

Hugo let his hand drop against his own side, “Okay, geez baby, stop freaking out and stop walking away from me. I want to kiss you.”

 

 

Scorpius let out a frustrated growl, “So?! Just because _you_ want something doesn´t mean you´ll get it. That should have been obvious to you, being a Weasley and all!” Hugo couldn´t help the small smile he offered Scorpius, the older boy was simply too adorable moving his hands and arms so frantically all over the place.

 

 

Hugo tried to imagine how wild he would be in bed.

 

 

“Scorpius, you´re beautiful. And I want you, surely you must know that by now.” Hugo used more honesty, because what else could he do when Scorpius was being so unreasonable. “Come here, baby.”

 

 

It wasn´t an order, more like a guidance, but Scorpius still blanched at the words. “Weasley! I´m not some sort of property, or servant, you can order about as you please. I´m not interested in anything _you_ have to offer. You´re too young, you´re a Weasley, and I don´t do blokes! So, go find someone willing t-”

 

 

Hugo stepped closer and pulled Scorpius into another kiss and this time he managed to sneak his tongue into the Slytherin´s mouth. Hugo´s one hand buried itself in the golden locks and the other was holding onto Scorpius´ gorgeous firm arse cheek. Hugo moaned and sucked on the older male´s tongue. He could have sworn he heard a groan of approval from the other, but the kiss ended when he was pushed away once more.

 

 

Hugo noticed that Scorpius didn´t wipe his mouth this time, and he stared at the slightly pink cheeks and red mouth. Scorpius looked stunning, so Hugo leaned forward for another kiss but was stopped by two fingers on his lips. “No,” And Hugo´s eyes shone brighter when hearing the raspy voice Scorpius used.

 

 

He was clearly affected by their snogging.

 

 

Hugo pressed his body against Scorpius´ so the blonde could feel his heavy erection just waiting for permission to burst through the seams. “Feel that, baby?” Hugo leaned closer to whisper into the Slytherin´s ear, “Just for you.” Scorpius closed his eyes and whimpered almost silently, but of course, Hugo heard. “I´ve wanted you since I started attending Hogwarts. You´re magnificent.” Hugo sucked on Scorpius´ earlobe and ground his groin against the older male´s.

 

 

“I-I´m not – this isn´t – not gay.” Scorpius finished lamely and bit into his bottom lip to keep in the noise that wanted to erupt from his traitorous mouth, when Hugo squeezed his arse gently. “Weasley, let me go.” He tried.

 

 

Hugo moved on to suck the long and pale neck, “Don´t want to.” Besides, Scorpius could easily have moved away from him, if he really wanted to. The tongue lapped at the pulse next and Hugo´s mouth nipped gently. Scorpius gasped, when Hugo covered his groin with a large pale hand and rubbed up and down.

 

 

“Scorpius, are you out here?” That was all that took for the two males to jump apart. The voice of Draco Malfoy searching for his son. Hugo wanted to curse, but he had gotten much more today that he had ever imagined he would get, since he knew, that the older male had never once agreed to date another bloke.

 

 

Scorpius fled towards the calling voice and left a grinning Hugo behind, who whistled on his way back to his dorm.

 

 

                                                                                    -00-

 

 

Scorpius had been avoiding Hugo for the past week, always being in the company of his fellow seventh years, but Hugo was okay with that. Surely, Scorpius would need a little time to come to terms with not being single anymore, not to mention being gay.

 

 

“Did you hear about Malfoy?” Scott, one of Hugo´s dorm mates said to Rowan, who was also a dorm mate. Hugo was paying attention to what was happening around him in the Great Hall now, all of a sudden. “He fell of his broom. Some seventh-year Gryffindor cursed him. Might have been Portland, they always get into fights.”

 

 

“Portland is a jerk.” Rowan answered, as he took a sip of his coffee, and he was right too. The bloke thought himself better than anyone, because he was from the States and his family was loaded and purebloods. “He would curse a first-year in his own house if he felt like it.”

 

 

“I guess,” Scott responded. “Anyway, Malfoy broke him entire arm, from shoulder to fingers. I heard the school nurse going on about it to Professor Flitwick on the way here. He´s in the infirmary.” He said matter-of-factly and ate more scrambled eggs.

 

 

Hugo left his breakfast behind and walked briskly towards where he would find his Scorpius. His boyfriend needed him after all.

 

 

                                                                                                         -00-

 

 

“I´m _fine_ father,” Hugo heard Scorpius exclaim, “Just, go to work already. I´m not going to break.” Hugo felt proud that this Malfoy was not like any other Malfoy he had heard his family talking about. They were all cowards or wimps, according to uncle George and uncle Bill.

 

 

Professor Malfoy answered his son in a stern tone of voice, “Your bones _are_ broken, Scorpius, every last one of them in your _entire_ wand arm!” He exhaled loudly, which he could do, since he thought nobody else was there to hear it. “I want the name of the one responsible. Now.”

 

 

“Tough.” Scorpius countered immediately. Hugo took another step into the infirmary and saw they were at the very end of the room, four beds down, to be exact. “I´m a big boy now father, I don´t need your cuddling.”

 

 

“It´s not cuddling! I´m your father and I –“

 

 

“I said no.” Professor Malfoy crossed his arms. Hugo smiled, his Scorpius had backbone. He loved him more and more by the day, and it _was_ love, it had been for a long time now.

 

 

Hugo walked up to the bed, it was the perfect break in their conversation to interrupt, and he had to be there for Scorpius. He needed him now. “Mr. Weasley,” Professor Malfoy stated and stood up straighter. Seriously, what is it with these Malfoy men! So, what if your back isn´t always perfect, who cares? Surely, it´s more important to be a caring father, like he clearly is, than to consider your posture.

 

 

“Professor,” Hugo nodded and offered a small smile, that only lasted long enough for his blue eyes to settle on his boyfriend.

 

 

“What do you wa-“ Scorpius began in an irritated tone, but yelped as Hugo got on to the bed with him, and kissed him. “You –“ Hugo pinned his lips together, stopping whatever Scorpius was about to say.

 

 

“Let me guess, Portland did this?” Hugo´s voice was stern and a lot more authoritative than any 15-year-old´s ought to be, he sounded like his father when he was upset with him. Scorpius´ eyes widened and he tried to speak, then remembered he could move his head and twisted out of Hugo´s grip.

 

 

“My father is standing right fucking there! What the bloody –”

 

 

“You´re my boyfriend. Surely –“

 

 

“What?” Professor Malfoy said, disbelieving his own ears. “Since when do you like –“ He seemed to search for the right word, “Boys.” Perhaps he was going to say Gryffindors, or Weasleys instead.

 

 

“He´s not my-“

 

 

“ _Fine_ , lover then, Mr. Mature. I don´t care what name we use for it.” Hugo said and laughed, “Stop avoiding the question.” Scorpius blinked, then crossed his arms over his chest challengingly.

 

 

Hugo cupped the pale chin gently and Scorpius´ eyes widened at the intimacy displayed once more in front of his parent. “You´re _hurt_. Your father is concerned. It´s his job to care about you, and to take care of you. No matter how old you get.” Scorpius took a deep breath, “And of course, I´m concerned too.” Hugo ran his thump across the red lips. “How are you feeling?” Hugo didn´t even think about why Professor Malfoy was keeping silent, but he was sure he had shocked the man, or maybe, he was doing the Slytherin thing, and hoping for Hugo´s abilities to get Scorpius to confess.

 

 

“My arm is broken.” Scorpius informed Hugo lamely, as if he didn´t already know that piece of information.

 

 

“Stop being an arse,” Hugo countered, because he was a Gryffindor as well as a Weasley, he didn´t particularly fear Professor Malfoy´s wrath, not that that was his focus now anyway. “I love you,” Hugo whispered, causing Scorpius to swallow, while staring into Hugo's pale and lightly freckled gorgeous face, seeing how sincere he looked when saying something that Malfoys don´t speak about. Scorpius knew his father loved him, he showed him that every day. He had never needed to hear the spoken words out loud.

 

 

The sound of the potions professor sucking in his breath, as if he was gasping, reached Hugo´s ears, but he ignored it to lean in and kiss Scorpius gently on the lips. This time the blonde didn´t push him away. When Hugo pulled away after the brief kiss, Scorpius finally answered his father´s question. “Weasley´s right about the culprit father.”

 

 

“Hugo. But I´d prefer you called me Hugh, Scorp.”

 

 

“He doesn´t like that name, at least I thought.” Professor Malfoy said and stared from his son to Hugo and back again. “I´ll deal with Mr. Portland. We´ll speak later, Scorpius.” The unspoken demand to be told what the hell was going on was there. “Mr. Weasley.” He nodded.

 

 

“Professor.” Hugo grinned and nodded back and sat closer to Scorpius on the bed, it was his good side, luckily. “I´ll take care of him.”

 

 

Grey eyes flickered between the two of them again, “So it would seem, apparently.”

 

 

Professor Malfoy left them behind and Scorpius was clearly struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. “Weasley.”

 

 

“Hugh,” Hugo ran a hand down Scorpius´ clothed chest, “You look so much better in your own clothes.”

 

 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Obviously. Nobody looks good in hospital clothes, Wea – Hugh.”

 

 

“I bet you´d look even better without them on.” Hugo flirted huskily. “Madam Greengrass is re-growing all your bones in you right arm?” He whispered. Hugo knew that the school nurse was Scorpius´ late mother´s sister; his aunt.

 

 

Scorpius nodded, eyeing Hugo suspiciously. The redhead cupped Scorpius´ chin again. “ _Look_ , Hugh, we need to discuss what you´re do-“

 

 

“Mmhm,” Hugo agreed, before leaning over Scorpius to cover his mouth with his own. He wasted no time to let his tongue demand entrance and was surprised when the blonde yielded after a few seconds. Apparently, he wasn´t the only one enjoying their kisses. Hugo lapped at Scorpius´ tongue and let himself taste every part of his mouth.

 

 

One of them moaned when Hugo´s hand found Scorpius´ clothed prick and rubbed it until it was hard. Their mouths didn´t stop dancing together as Hugo´s hand slowly crept under the waistband of Scorpius´ pajamas pants. Hugo pulled away when his boyfriend gasped as a hand closed around his prick, “Let me suck you off?”

 

 

Scorpius stared up at Hugo like he was fucking crazy.

 


	7. First Times First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least I have one reader who wants to comment! :D  
> /Sev.

**Chapter Seven – First times First**

”Look, Weasley,” Scorpius swallowed around the lump that had somehow formed in his throat as he stared into blue sparkling eyes, “Hugh,” He then corrected himself, and Hugo smiled charmingly, causing the blonde´s eyes to widen momentarily at the gorgeous boy in front of him. Scorpius cleared his throat awkwardly. “I don´t think that – I´ve never,” He shook his head to straighten out his malfunctioning brain.

 

 

Since when do Malfoys stutter.

 

 

Hugo reached out and tugged some of the white locks behind Scorpius´ ear, “I find that hard to believe, someone _must_ have blown you before, Scorp.”

 

 

The Slytherin closed his eyes briefly, “Of course they have. And you can´t call me that.” He stared at the wall behind Hugo as the redhead studied him. “It was my – _she_ used to call me that, before she died.”

 

 

Hugo scratched some of his itching freckles on his nose, “Your mom must have loved you very much,” Because that was the only ´she´ that made any sense, whom would have had permission to shorten Scorpius´ name, when his own dad wasn´t allowed to. Scorpius´ eyes snapped back to Hugo´s. “That´s why we give the people close to us cute nick-names, after all.” Hugo´s smile this time was tentatively at best.

 

 

The Slytherin looked away again, “Why are you following me, Wea –Hugh?”

 

 

Hugo´s hand caressed the pale cheekbone, “Because I love you, Scorpius. And I want you to be mine, like I am yours already.” The older boy´s jaw tensed as he bit down hard. Hugo turned his head gently to get him to meet his blue adoring eyes. “I want to take care of you. To give you what you need, so you feel good enough to be yourself, instead of pretending. And I want to earn the privilege of speaking your nickname.”

 

 

Scorpius stared at him wearily with his Malfoy mask in place. “I _am_ myself, Hugh. And I´m not interested in boys.”

 

 

“You don´t have to be. You only have to want one; me.” Scorpius blinked, trying to make sense of the words, because to him that was the same statement as being gay. The thumb moved caringly across the pale skin, and it distracted Scorpius´ braincells immensely.

 

 

No one had ever touched him in such a way before. He wasn´t a virgin, Malfoys always began exploring around the age of 14, Scorpius was no different there, but boys had never interested him in the slightest. “You´re 15, making me two years your senior,” He tried next, “We couldn´t possibly have anything in common.”

 

 

“We´re both boys,” And Scorpius couldn´t figure out, how that was supposed to convince him that dating this particular student would be a good thing, since he had just told him that he didn´t date boys. “We love flying.” Hugo saw Scorpius´ eyes narrow at that and added, “I´ve seen how brilliant you are at that. You should play Quidditch. Why don´t you?” Hugo was hoping that the Hufflepuff in Scorpius would continue letting him stay open with him.

 

 

“Because I don´t want to be a seeker.” Hugo nodded for the blonde to go on. Which he did, reluctantly and after a sigh. “I´d have chosen a chaser spot.” He looked pointedly at Hugo, “And Malfoys don´t _chase_ anything, they receive. Seeking is different.”

 

 

Hugo sat back and studied the other male a couple of seconds, trying to assess if he was genuine or making fun of his question. “Did your dad tell you that?”

 

 

“It´s how things are.” Scorpius replied. “If there wasn´t more you wanted then…”

 

 

“Oh, there was.” He lay down next to Scorpius and the other moved over to make room for Hugo, like they were already a real couple. “I like that you´re honest when we talk, that you chose to trust me enough to have an open mind and an open heart.” He met greyish blue orbs and smiled, “That´s your Puff shining through, you know? That´s how I knew the Hat wanted to put you there. You´re nice to everyone when you´re alone with them. You´re also loyal, to the house you did join and to your dad, which is also --”

 

 

“Will you shut it with the houses already? I´m in Slytherin, end of story!” Scorpius finally snapped.

 

 

Hugo let it rest, for now. “I may be younger, but I´m very mature,” Scorpius snorted, because he knew how teenage boys were, he _was_ one. “But I know no Malfoy has ever _chosen_ ,” He wanted to say married, but he knew Scorpius wasn´t ready to hear that, and he wouldn´t push him away, ”- Someone older. Because they like coming first in line. It makes them feel more important.”

 

 

Hugo took Scorpius´ silence as assent. “We´re both good-looking, smart and I´m sure the sex will be mind-blowing.” Scorpius choked on air. Hugo grinned, “Oh, and I mostly speak what´s on my mind.”

 

 

“No shit.” Scorpius blurted before he could stop the words escaping his pretty mouth.

 

 

“Yeah, mum and grandma hate that. Dad thinks it´s hilarious, though.”

 

 

“Malfoys don´t. We offer compliments when –“

 

 

“- You want stuff, I know, uncle Harry said.” Scorpius looked like Hugo had just slapped him across the face. “I know Malfoys are different than other purebloods, more,” Stuck-up, high on themselves, “Collected, especially in public, but it´s not a bad thing to _be_ honest. Not always. I mean, I have lots of friends in Gryffindor, my family still love me, and it keeps away the idiots.”

 

 

Scorpius wiped his eyes wearily. “Weasleys and Malfoys don´t mingle.” He tried being blunt, like Hugo wanted, and found that it was quite easy. “In fact, they have hated each other for centuries.”

 

 

“That´s another great thing about us, you and I.” Hugo ran a hand tentatively across Scorpius´ chest and watched in fascination as his hand moved up and down as the boy inhaled and exhaled in turn. “We will bring them all together again. You´ll have a wide platform to be yourself without a constant focus on you, because there are so many of us when together, and I´ll be different from the rest of the Weasley males in my family. Do something that´s never been done before.”

 

 

“So, you want to use me?” Scorpius deadpanned.

 

 

“Of course not,” Hugo´s honest response came, “Those would be added bonusses.”

 

 

“That´s a Slytherin way of looking on things.” The blonde countered with a raised brow.

 

 

Hugo laughed, “Yeah, well, you´re not the only one who might have had a chat with the Hat at the sorting ceremony.” Scorpius´ eyes bulged and practically fell out much to Hugo´s amusement. “I didn´t try to _persuade_ it, like you, though. I merely informed the Hat that I was more Gryffindor than Slytherin.” Scorpius looked away.

 

 

“Are you going to keep touching me?” He said, not even looking at Hugo. “It´s not exactly polite to just _grope_ others.”

 

 

“Mm, but you haven´t stopped me doing it, so I guessed it was cool. You´re a Malfoy, after all, they don´t tend to let people do things they don´t want them to.” His eyes shone with mischief.

 

 

“I´ve never met someone like you.” He took a deep breath, “And I´m not sure it´s a compliment, Hugh,” He added for good measure.

 

 

Hugo leaned in for a kiss, because he really wanted one, and he also needed to test the grounds. Scorpius was sending him mixed signals; letting him touch and speaking honestly, while trying to push Hugo away mentally. Scorpius stared at Hugo´s freckles. Most of the Weasleys he had seen had a lot more of them, and the ones Hugo had, were on the nose and cheeks. It was making him look damn cute, with a sort of permanent blush. The eyes gave it away though, there was nothing _innocent_ about this boy, even if he was just 15.

 

 

“I´m still not convinced this is a good idea.” Scorpius mumbled, and Hugo kissed him, because he wouldn´t get a clearer green light than that, he knew that.

 

 

Hugo nipped on Scorpius´ bottom lip and pushed his warm tongue against it, while cupping the pale jaw gently. Scorpius´ lips parted and Hugo began tasting every inch he could reach. Hugo groaned and sucked on Scorpius´ tongue and drew him closer against his body. The Slytherin finally began exploring Hugo´s mouth too, and Hugo let him.

 

 

Hugo pushed away panting after a couple of minutes, he sucked on the pale neck while his hand caressed a chest, a hip, then a firm thigh, making sure to not touch the arm at all. Scorpius´ head fell back onto the pillow and he sighed. “Please, please let me taste you. God, I want it so bad.” Hugo´s breath was warm against the Malfoy and he felt the nod.

 

 

“Merlin, yes.” Hugo exclaimed and moved so fast that Scorpius chuckled.

 

 

“Fuck, you really want it.” Scorpius wasn´t even half hard. He shrugged, “I told you, boys don´t d – oh, _god_.” Hugo sucked hard on the head and let his tongue swipe the underside of the cock, which was hard the second Hugo´s mouth tasted it. “W-where did you… Merlin…” Hugo squeezed the slightly hairy balls and licked the entire cock before taking it back and swallowing it all down.

 

 

“F-fuuck, Hugh, that´s… oh god, _yes_!”

 

 

Hugo hummed and ran a firm finger across the perineum and Scorpius groaned. “I´m going to come if you keep that up.”

 

 

 

Hugo moaned around the thick prick and sucked harder, taking him all the way down his throat before swallowing. Scorpius saw stars and came with a shout, flooding Hugo´s willing mouth that gulped every drop down, then pulled back.

 

 

Scorpius blinked, then stared at the redhead, then blinked again. “I can´t – I mean, I´m not trying to be an arse about it, but it´s too soon for me to try –“ He gestured to Hugo´s groin.

 

 

“Mm, no need, baby.” He shifted his hips so Scorpius could see for himself that Hugo had already come too.

 

 

“You came sucking me off.” Scorpius said in disbelief and blinked.

 

 

Hugo laughed, “I told you I thrive to please you. It turns me on to take care of you.” Then Scorpius got his first taste of semen as Hugo kissed him again.

 


	8. Family Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovely readers - next chapter is up.  
> Life momentarily seemed to have swallowed me - but I´m still here!
> 
> /Sev.

**Chapter Eight – Family Talk**

 

 

”Hugo,” Rose´s long hair got tangled with her dangling earrings and she huffed annoyed and began untangling the long, red locks while staring up into her younger brother´s face waiting. Hugo smiled at her giddily and nodded to show that she had his undivided attention. “There are _rumors_.” And that´s all she had to say. Leave it to Rose Weasley to think everyone who knew her could read her bloody mind. Hugo had told her just how silly that was multiple times, but apparently, she was not going to change her ways of demanding what was rightfully hers to know in the first place, according to her, of course.

 

 

When Rose stopped righting her appearance and crossed her arms across her chest in an imitation that would do grandma Molly proud, Hugo shrugged, “Isn´t there always, Rosie?” Her frown deepened, and as always with his sister, she was more upset with Hugo not telling her that he _had_ a secret, that she might have heard around the school, than the actual secret itself.

 

 

There was always _something_ with a Weasley going around, most of it untrue. But that was the hard thing about being so many of them. Rose waited impatiently, like she tended to do when she felt left out of something important. “Well?” She said bossily, and to people that didn´t know any better, Hugo´s sister sounded like a snotty bitch, which she wasn´t at all. Otherwise, her brother wouldn´t have let her treat him like he was 12 most of the time.

 

 

Hugo laughed. “ _No_ , I didn´t try to turn the Giant Squid into a Basilisk to set it free in the dungeons, Rosie. I told you that two bloody weeks ago already.”

 

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “So, you´ve said!” She leaned closer, “What I´m asking, is if it´s true that you´re gay?” She had practically whispered the question and Hugo had to blink several times to have enough time to study Rose´s expressions. It wasn´t often he was unable to determine what her opinion was of the subject they were discussing. Unfortunately, this was one of the times his search for the answer came back as an inconclusive.

 

 

Hugo took a step back and his body tensed all over. He loved his sister more than any other family member in the entire world, and if she didn´t approve of him being attracted to men, then he would be heartbroken, because he would never compromise his own happiness for anyone, not even Rosie. “Rosie,” And his older sister must have heard through his tone of voice that something was off, because she interrupted him before he could finish.

 

 

“Hugo, it´s not like that. I would never – surely, you know that I wouldn´t care?” Hugo closed his eyes and exhaled before meeting the pleading blue eyes. “ _Hugo_ ,” Rose whispered when she understood that he hadn´t known. “I love you, just the way you are.”

 

 

And _this_ is why Hugo couldn´t stand people that were fake. Rosie had always been his best friend, and she never ever judged other people´s choices. She even had pleas for dark wizards about their poor upbringing and horrible family that led them to become criminals. The only thing she didn´t like, and had passed on to Hugo, was people that refused to be themselves. How could you know how to deal with them, if you didn´t understood where they were coming from? That would be false pretenses, meaning you´d have to start from scratch again once you discovered their lies. And to Rose Weasley, nothing was more annoying than wasting precious time.

 

 

Hugo wasn´t a fanatic about this, like his sister, but he still agreed that everyone should get to know and understand themselves before demanding that other could. “Rosie,” the tall well-built Weasley began wearily, as if preparing for war against the entire clan of female redheads in the family and understood that he would lose no matter how hard he fought. “Why are you asking me this?” He had to know how much she already knew, and from whom more importantly.

 

 

Rosie glared at her brother, still not pleased that he hadn´t volunteered this on his own, they told each other everything! “Hugh, come _on_. Just tell me. We never keep secrets. I even told you about –“ She actually whined, and Rose never did that.

 

 

“Thinking Goyle is hot?” Hugo laughed and shuddered. “Well, he looks like he was adopted alright, even though they claim he´s not. Not too stupid either.”

 

 

“Shush, someone might hear you, you arse!” Rose hissed and punched Hugo lightly in the stomach. “If dad finds out-“

 

 

“He´ll disown you, for sure.” Hugo said seriously. He stared at his now paler-than-ever sister, “Rosie, I was kidding! You´re dad´s favorite, everyone knows that.”

 

 

Rose blinked and took a deep breath, “Am not.” She whispered, “And you´re trying to make me forget my inquiries.”

 

 

Hugo draped his arm around his sister´s shoulder. “Yeah, I am.” Rose was silent, either from the shock or something else Hugo didn´t know the meaning of. “Rosie?”

 

 

“Is it Malfoy?” Rose felt her brother tense all over his body, which was saying a lot, since Hugo was the most casual laid-back Weasley alive. She hadn´t meant to sound so appalled, but it was just hard. With everything uncle George and uncle Percy had claimed about the Malfoys throughout the years, and Aunt Ginny was no better. Their uncle Harry and their own dad were different, they seemed to have moved on since the war ended. Rose swore she never heard those two badmouthing anyone, with the exception of the Canon´s seeker, who by the way, was _dreadful_ , Rose had to agree.

 

 

Rose sighed and knew what needed to be said. “Scorpius seems – okay.” She offered and Hugo stopped walking causing Rose to do the same. The tall fourth-year cleared his throat but didn´t manage to say anything, so his sister spoke again. “He´s very handsome.”

 

 

“Stunning,” Hugo muttered, not meaning to let it slip.

 

 

Rose grinned, “Yeah, I guess he is – if you like _blondes_.”

 

 

Hugo laughed awkwardly, and Hugo was hardly ever in this kind of position. One where he needed to come clean to his best friend. Everything else he told her was either a fact and they could argue, but Hugo could care less if she agreed in the end, or it was the other way around and he would try to persuade Rose to change her mind. This – was important, and he really, really needed his sister to understand, and hopefully accept it.

 

 

Weasleys bonded for life, like Hugo had told Scorpius.

 

 

“Yeah, Goyle has blac-“ Rosie hissed and Hugo shut up while laughing hard. He loved teasing her about her crush on the sixth-yeah Ravenclaw. How a Goyle had ended up being sorted into _that_ house, was beyond anyone´s guess, until the classes had started. Goyle happened to be in the top five of the entire 6 th year – that´s why they all thought the Goyles had adopted him. They had an older child, a girl, who graduated from Slytherin four years ago, who was not only stupid, but also as unattractive as her mother.

 

 

Former supporters of Voldemort didn´t have that many choices in finding a bride or groom after the war. Gregory Goyle had married a German pureblood that most believed to be part troll. Rupert – which was the name of the guy Rose fancied – swore that his father was smart too, and had simply been hiding it, feigning stupidity, to get out of being Marked by Voldemort. And it worked too. Rupert’s father had sat his NEWTs and gotten three O´s and two E´s, but most wizards didn´t believe that. Which was way better than their own dad had done, and from what their family had told about the Goyles that seemed impossible.

 

 

“He´s rich too, that ought to help.” Rose went on, changing the track of the conversation again, and Hugo tickled her.

 

 

“I don´t care. I know dad and mum used the money they received after the war to pay off our house, and grandma and grandpa´s house too, and paid for our seven years of schooling, but they make alright money. Well, dad used to make double what he´s making now, but he really wanted the professor´s job. And they don´t owe any money, so of course he should have taken it. But Rosie -” Hugo stared down into his sister´s blue eyes.

 

 

“I _know_ , you would never choose for money. I was simply stating the fact that the Malfoys is one of the wealthiest families around, and with there only being one heir, well...” She trailed off. “Hugh, is –“

 

 

“I love him.” The redheaded male admitted, while Rose was still asking whatever question that was on her mind. Rose´s eyes widened impossibly and her mouth was rather unattractively hanging open, as she tried multiple times, and failed, to get her brain to function normally again.

 

 

“Hugh…” She whispered. Her brother never said anything he hadn´t thought through. “This is why you´ve always – oh my _god_.” She gasped and blinked, then shook her head as if the pieces would fall back into its rightful places. “Does he know?” She dared to ask.

 

 

Hugo shrugged nonchalantly, “I told him.” He smiled sheepishly at the memory, “Might have shocked his very Malfoy core.”

 

 

“I bet.” She bit her lip, something she had copied off of their uncle Harry whenever she was thinking hard, “And does he –“

 

 

Another shrug, “No, but he might. I´m planning on wooing him so hard he´ll never want to part.” He grinned, “Said he didn´t date males at all, but he let me snog the shit out of him still, even got a taste of him too. Merlin, Rosie – he _is_ perfection. His body, his looks, his personality, his brains – some things he needs to be honest about, but I´ll get him there eventually.”

 

 

And Rose knew that he would, because this was Hugo Weasley.

 

 

“Did you have sex?” She whispered secretly, when they had begun walking arm in arm again.

 

 

“In general, or with Scorpius?” Hugo asked in return, so he understood the question he was about to answer, because there really wasn´t ever any secrets between them.

 

 

She gasped, “Hugo!” Alarmed that he might have actually fucked someone, and not told her that either. Naturally, Hugo would be the top, that much Rose knew the minute he had said he liked boys.

 

 

Hugo laughed, “No, to both.” He shrugged, “But I plan to, the second he lets me I´ll plow him so hard into the fucking bed that he´ll think _he´s_ the god damned sheet.”

 

 

Rose blushed a rather pretty color and Hugo laughed and hugged her tighter to his own body, “Now, about Rupert –“

 


	9. ON HOLD

It breaks my heart to put this story ON HOLD.  
I will not abandon it - I promise, I simply cannot keep up any longer with 3 WiPs, 3 kids at the age of 10 months, 3 years and 4 years, along with a 48 hour job!  
I will be finishing my Lucius / Harry story first - feel free to read my other stuff while waiting on this one!  
I love you all.  
Sev/


End file.
